Duo Ice-Titan 230WD
Duo Uranus 230WD is an unreleased Beyblade that appears in the anime, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It will be released with the Beyblade Ultimate DX Set along with Wing Pegasis 90WF and L-Drago Guardian S130MB on November 19, 2011 in Japan. It is owned by Herschel. Face Bolt: Uranus The Face Bolt depicts "Uranus". In Greek mythology, Uranus was the primal Greek God of the Sky. The design features the head of Uranus which appears very evil-like somewhat resembling a skull and a mask, while printed on an atomic yellow-green Face Bolt. The design is sort of asymetrical with one side black with atomic green highlights and the other side is mostly atomic green with black highlights, but it is still a similar design with a few differences. 4D Energy Ring: Uranus Uranus appears to be a dark translucent blue/purple in colour that is somewhat similar to the Aquario Energy Ring, but has a spiky, whirlpool-like shape. Fusion Wheel: Duo Duo is quite circular, similar to what a Capricorn Beyblade may have, but with different "levels" vertically. Also being wide, it bears much resemblance to Twisted in that they are both quite round with multiple edges. It also shows somewhat of a crack on it's side, giving it somewhat of the appearance of layers like the Death Wheel. Just as the name implies, Duo, which is Latin for "two", the Wheel curves into two separate sections. Spin Track: 230 *'Weight:' 4.1 grams 230 is a remarkably tall Spin Track. It is quite thick, in that is lines down, in order to protect itself from Beys, designed to hit the Spin Track. Due to this, it provides great Defense from low attacking Beys, for example, Mercury Anubis as it tips over and hits small attackers. It is also currently, the highest Track. Because its the highest Track, it has made a large impact on the metagame. Before Byxis' release, small and low Beyblades dominated competitive play, but the 230 Spin Track is not greatly affected by shorter Beyblades at all. Higher Tracks such as 130 or higher are recommended for battle against 230. 230's only downfall, is being attacked by Beys with high tracks that spin to the left, such as Gravity Destroyer. Triple Height 170 outclasses 230 due to it's ability to change height from 170, to 195, and to 220 and the Sharp series of Performance Tips should never be used with 230, due to height and unbalance. Despite this, it is a great Track nevertheless, and very useful for Defense. It is gold in colour. Performance Tip: WD *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the “Defense” series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). It's width provides many advantages, but also some disadvantages too. Wide Defense has arguably been called the "best Stamina Performance Tip available if used in the right combination". Unlike many other Tips, Wide Defense has much Stamina. Aside from all of this, Wide Defense also has good balance. This Tip can be used to beat Attack-Types by using a weak shot. It is gold in colour. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Anime In The Child of Nemesis, Duo Uranus made it's debut when it's owner Herschel, unveiled it to Pluto. Trivia *Duo Uranus has the same 230WD combo as Flame Byxis. *This is the second Beyblade in which it's Wheel has the seemingly appearance of layers, the first was Death Quetzalcoatl. *It is the third Metal Fury Beyblade to have a printed Face Bolt. The first was Beat Lynx, while the second was Jade Jupiter. **Also in the anime, Duo Uranus' Face Bolt differs in that although retaining the same design, it is a sticker so the left side of it is coloured white with the right side having a white outline. The three dots on both sides are coloured based on their corresponding colour; white or atomic green. ***The evil design of Duo Uranus' motif may be a homage to how in Greek mythology, Uranus imprisoned his sons whom he was bored with. *At first, Duo Uranus was thought to be owned by a Legendary Blader, when the episode, The Child of Nemesis aired, this was proven to be false when it was actually owned by a Nemesis Blader. Gallery Bb121.jpg|With the Ulitimate DX Set DuoUranus.PNG|Duo Uranus in the anime being held by it's owner Category:4D System Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Unreleased Beyblades Category:Unknown Type Category:Unknown type Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Needs Pictures Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Metal Saga Category:Metal Fury Beyblades